The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A display device has been applied to many electronic devices. In an existing display technology, pixels and data lines may be configured in various arrangement manners. However, some configurations cause different pixel voltages to mutually affect one another. This is disadvantageous to display effects of a display panel.